Let's See Where This Takes Us
by Lightbringer2017
Summary: (Sequel To I'm The Bad Guy) When Leo accidentally creates a rift in the time space continuum the Hated Six go through because of an new enemy that threatens the New World. Now the Hated Six have to hide the fact that their the bad guys from the Seven. And this enemy has Norse, Greek and Egyptian monsters. What could go wrong? A lot.


**Chapter I**

**~? POV~**

Camp Half-Blood was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it could get. The siblings had finally stopped their torrent of pranks. Well at least for now, anyway. The Demeter kids were picking strawberries, with the help of some other campers.

In the distance you could hear the Ares' kids sword fighting. Also, in the distance, you could hear a certain son of Hephaestus cursing under his breath. From as far as I knew (as he kept it a secret from us,) he was making a mosquito slayer. Or at least that's what he claimed it was when asked. But he was pretty bad at lying.

"D'you know what he's making?" The daughter of Pluto asked me, looking off in the direction of Bunker Nine.

"No_p_e." I said, popping the P.

After some more extensive cursing brought to you by the son of Hephaestus, he finally came out beaming. In his hand was a lantern looking thing with a button. If I had ADHD then I would be itching to press that button. Even without it I still wanted to press the button.

"Who says it won't turn into a giant beam of destruction?" I looked up to see the sons of Jupiter and Poseidon were on the Aphrodite cabin's roof, which kind of surprised me because I wouldn't think that he would want to be that high up.

Then again he was at Olympus before, so I guess after that experience he wasn't scared of heights.

A certain daughter of Wisdom looked up from reading her book, "I mean, he _is _right. What's to prevent it from turning into _that_?"

"Or on fire…" The son of Mars, said, leaning on a tree near the Aphrodite cabin.

"It's not _going_ to happen! Stop being a spoilsport!" The son of Hephaestus said, clearly disgruntled. "Besides, if we don't press the button we'll never find out!"

"You mean if we press the button we might end the world as we know it _OR _have it turn into a functioning mosquito slapper?" I asked him.

"Yes, Beauty Queen!" He said, grinning, "And let's press it!"

The son of Hephaestus pressed the button, grinning.

The good news: the world didn't end.

The bad news: The machine turned into a portal and out stepped six people. I didn't recognize them at all.

One of them had violet eyes, golden-brown hair, dyed violet at the tips. Her skin was slightly tanned, as well as having two swords in a sheath on her back crossed in an 'X'. Her armour (oh yeah, she was wearing armour) was white and was glowing slightly. The others were more laid back, wearing jeans and shirts.

There were three girls and three boys, one of the girls looked very, _very _happy as if she had won an argument. The very happy girl was wearing blue jeans and a shirt that said "_Portals_" on it.

The very happy girl, looked at one of the boys, who was wearing gray pants and a black shirt with the words "_May Bia be with you_."

"See! I told you Zack it would be fun!" The very happy girl said.

"Zack" rolled his eyes.

The violet-eyed girl turned and looked at us, examining us closely, before turning back to the small Latino.

I frowned, given the feeling of foreboding, and— _why weren't the other campers coming_? I looked back at the strawberry fields but where the demigods and satyrs were there was nothing. _Where _were they?

I turned back to look at the mysterious people. The violet-eyed girl had taken her sword out, and was pointing it at the Latino, but she didn't seem in the mood to fight.

"Take us somewhere where we can talk without...prying eyes. Oh and Amy," The very happy girl snapped to attention immediately, "what exactly do we have to do?"

"Oh," the very happy girl (now newly christened Amy) paused for a moment, before saying, "no clue."

"Whoa, wait a minute," The son of Poseidon said, "You said something about being here for _something _what's that something and why? Are we going to have to save the world? Again?"

The violet-eyed girl turned to Amy. Amy shrugged. "Dunno."

"Well," the son of Hephaestus said, trying to lighten the mood, "off into the woods we go!"

I got up, my hand grazing my dagger, Katropis. "I guess we shall," I said simply.

The violet-eyed girl actually grinned, showing us that she actually had emotions, "Indeed we shall."

"While we make the most of our time here… can we _please _explode things?" A girl and a boy said in unison, both grinning.

The violet-eyed girl sighed, "Please, don't damage it too much, Alex, Maraya." They grinned like sharks and went through the woods.

"I'm going to regret that aren't I?" She said.

—

We all sat down at Bunker Nine, my boyfriend sat uneasily next to me, ready to defend me if needed. But I didn't need any defending. "Why are you here?" I asked, putting a little charmspeak into my voice, "Now, now, now, no charmspeaking. That's rude to do that to your guests." The unnamed boy said, grinning.

I tried not to react but on the inside I was surprised, nobody could really be immune to charmspeak, except other children of Aphrodite… and gods.

"Though we will answer your question," The unnamed boy said, nearly making me think he was reading my mind, "We're here for… something. It could be small, it could be large, it could be people trying to rule the world," he paused for a moment before continuing, "But basically we've heard that nasty monsters are stirring up, most concerningly, among Greek/Roman, Norse, _and _Egyptian. We believe… that something bad is happening. Which isn't ideal."

"Yeah, you could say that…" the son of Poseidon said, snorting.

"Why are these monsters coming? And what's bad happening that's threatening _four_ mythologies?" The daughter of Pluto said.

The Six shared glances at each other.

"We don't know." The unnamed boy said, smiling.


End file.
